"London Bridgette" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- INTRO -- 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Last time on Global Drama! 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: A carriage race around New York City pitted Courtney against Gwen; when our Type-A Princess tried to boot out her goth foe by throwing the challenge, Heather stepped in and secured victory for the Amazons. 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Meanwhile, Alejandro's brains got Team Victory sent to elimination, and after a whole day of arguing, Leshawna managed to get lazy Noah kicked out of the game. 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Three days later, the remaining contestants were dropped off in Germany and were forced to stuff a sausage casing. While our new intern Blaineley worked on settling in... 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... the DEVIOUS Alejandro worked on earning back Geoff's trust! Ultimately, Team Victory lost once again, and Harold was booted off the plane for messing with Leshawna. 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Will she be able to put a stop to her team's losing streak? Will Tyler ever forgive Bridgette? And how much will I get paid for hosting this season? Find out tonight, on the most shocking episode yet... of GLOBAL! DRAMA! 16:02 <@Chris|Sierra> -- START -- 16:02 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot in the first class cabin; the team is seen eating their breakfast, eggs and toast, by the juice bar* 16:02 <+Geoff|> Aw, man! First class rocks, dude. 16:02 <+Geoff|> This season has been AWESOME so far. 16:02 <+Geoff|> Except for what happened between Bridgette and Tyler. That totally sucks! 16:03 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: What, you mean the tiebreaker challenge? 16:03 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Please, they'll be over that in no time. 16:03 <+Geoff|> No, dude! They like, actually broke up. 16:03 <+Geoff|> Tyler was totally bummed about Bridge and Cody spending so much time together. 16:03 <+Geoff|> So he told her he didn't think they were right for each other anymore. 16:03 <+Geoff|> And after a year of dating? I'm just glad that's never gonna happen between me and Lindsay, that's for sure. 16:04 <+Alejandro|> (conf) Am I moved by Bridgette and Tyler's break-up? Not particularly. If anything, it's an advantage to me. If I can successfully woo Bridgette by the end of today's challenge, not only will it make Tyler jealous, I'll also have HER eating out of the palm of my hands. *maniacal cackle* 16:04 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes into the economy class section; Team Amazon is seen sitting on a bench while Team Victory sits on a bench opposite them* 16:04 <@Heather13> Stupid economy section. 16:04 <@Heather13> If this is what losing feels like, I DON'T like it. 16:04 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: You can thank Courtney for that. 16:04 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Thanks for PURPOSELY blowing the challenge, by the way. 16:05 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Ugh! 16:05 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Well, YOU and Tyler both tried to lose too! At least I didn't steal any BOYFRIENDS. :@ 16:05 <@Heather13> Okay, enough arguing. 16:05 <@Heather13> Next time, we are NOT losing, and in order for us to win, you two need to start getting along. 16:05 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Since when do you care so much about teamwork? :s 16:05 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: You spent most of season one trying to ruin everyone's lives. 16:06 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Heather's always been a team player, even if she hates everyone on the team! :D 16:06 <@Heather13> Exactly. 16:06 <@Heather13> THANK you, Sierra. ^_^ 16:06 <@Chris|Sierra> S: No problem, Heather! 16:06 <@Chris|Sierra> S: How's your black eye doing, by the way? D: 16:07 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Clearly not very good. :s 16:07 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Why don't you just get an eyepatch for that thing? 16:07 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: An eyepatch AND a gold tooth? Riiight. 16:07 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Might come in handy the next time we have a pirate challenge. ;) @Courtney 16:07 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *snicker* 16:07 <@Heather13> :@ 16:08 <@Chris|Sierra> *plane starts to violently shake, causing everyone in economy class to panic* 16:08 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Hey! 16:08 <+DJ||> MOMMA NO! 16:08 <+Bridgette> *Screams and hugs Cody* 16:08 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *over the intercom* Attention, competitors! We're experiencing quite a bit of turbulence and have just been denied permission to land in our next location. 16:08 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *over the intercom* As a result, you're all gonna have to jump... and Chef MAY have miscounted parachutes. xD 16:09 <@Chris|Sierra> Ch: *over the intercom* I'm a cook! Not a mathematician. :@ 16:09 <+Tyler|> *produces loud girly scream* 16:09 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the Tower Bridge in London in the dead of night, where the contestants are seen seated inside a double-decker bus* 16:09 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Welcome, one and all, to London, England, today's destination on our trip AROUND the world! :D 16:09 <@Chris|Sierra> C: This magnificent city is known for many things... the Big Ben, the London Eye, the Eiffel Tower... 16:09 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Um. 16:10 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: That last one's from PARIS, Chris. >.> 16:10 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Tomato tomahtoe. :3 16:10 <@Chris|Sierra> C: For today's challenge, contestants will have to hide from Chef Hatchet, dressed as infamous English serial killer Jack the Ripper. 16:10 <+Lindsay|> He kills cereal? 16:10 <+Lindsay|> That's not very scary! 16:10 <@Chris|Sierra> C: He'll be hunting each of you down inside the Tower of London and capturing you until only one player remains! 16:11 <@Chris|Sierra> C: The last player standing will win invincibility for their team. Got it? 16:11 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Ooh, this is just like those two challenges from season one! And those other two challenges from season two... and... 16:11 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Okay, okay, I get it. It's hard to come up with new material all the time. :@ 16:11 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the inside of the Tower of London* 16:11 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Alright, sooo. This entire tower is yours to explore. 16:11 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Just try not to break anything, OKAY, Duncan? >.> 16:12 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: No promises. 16:12 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Before we start the challenge, you'll have a few minutes to strategize with your teammates. Decide whether or not you want to pair up, go at it alone, or stick together. Your call! 16:12 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot huddled up in the left corner of the room* 16:12 <+Geoff|> So even though I'm all for the team and stuff, we'll have a better chance at winning if we're all spread out. 16:12 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Ditto on that, I'll lone wolf this one. 16:12 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Lindsay, Geoff, you guys can go together. 16:13 <+Geoff|> Nice! Alejandro, you're with Justin? 16:13 <+Alejandro|> Actually, I've got my eye on someone else at the moment. 16:13 <+Alejandro|> I'll be back momentarily, my dear chums. *walks off* 16:13 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Amazon huddled up in the center of the room* 16:13 <@Heather13> Well, I think it's obvious Courtney and Gwen need a little QUALITY bonding. 16:13 <@Heather13> So, Sierra and Tyler? Mind if I join? 16:14 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Sorry, Heather, but me and Tyler need a little... 16:14 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Alone time. ;) 16:14 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Feel free to go with Gwen and Courtney! 16:14 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *shoves Heather into Gwen* 16:14 <@Heather13> OW! 16:15 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Oh, come on! 16:15 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: It's bad enough I have to spend time with GWEN, now you're forcing me to partner with HEATHER too? 16:15 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: This cannot be happening. 16:15 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Alejandro and Bridgette standing in the right corner of the room* 16:15 <+Bridgette> Sooo, Alejandro. What did you want to talk about? 16:15 <+Alejandro|> Sorry to pull you away from your team, Bridgette, it's just... 16:16 <+Alejandro|> I heard about your dissolution with Tyler and I was wondering how you were feeling. 16:16 <+Alejandro|> You see, I, too, just recently ended things with a lover. 16:16 <+Alejandro|> Unfortunately, I've not gotten the chance to really express my emotions. 16:16 <+Bridgette> Really? You too, huh? 16:16 <+Alejandro|> *nods* Indeed. 16:16 <+Alejandro|> I was wondering if... *sigh* 16:17 <+Alejandro|> Oh, this sounds silly, nevermind. :s 16:17 <+Bridgette> No, tell me! Seriously, what's up? :( 16:17 <+Alejandro|> Okay, well. 16:17 <+Alejandro|> I wanted to make a proposal; perhaps we could pair up together for today's challenge? Just the two of us? 16:17 <+Bridgette> Me? And you? 16:17 <+Alejandro|> So you agree then? :) 16:18 <+Bridgette> Well...okay. I mean, no harm in that right? 16:18 <+Alejandro|> Exactly. ;) 16:18 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Courtney, Gwen, and Heather walking through an empty dark hallway* 16:18 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: And by the way, Courtney, it's called a SLASHER flick! Not a "gore movie". 16:18 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Oh, whatever. Same thing! It's not like they're TASTEFUL, anyway. 16:19 <@Heather13> Seriously? You two are arguing AGAIN? 16:19 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Only because she's a lying, lowlife boyfriend-stealer! >.> 16:19 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: I did NOT steal Duncan from you, Courtney. 16:19 * Heather13 narrows eyes at the shadowy figure approaching them. 16:19 <@Heather13> Great. SPEAKING of Duncan, look who it is. 16:20 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Well, if it isn't my favorite ladies. 16:20 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: You're kidding, right? 16:20 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Awwww, and you're all working together? 16:20 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Mind if I tag along? 16:20 <@Heather13> No WAY! You are NOT coming with us. 16:21 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Hey, strength in numbers, right? 16:21 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Right. Duncan's experienced at hiding. 16:21 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: ... from the cops... 16:21 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Regardless, we don't want to end up in loser class again, so he's coming. 2-2. 16:21 <@Heather13> 2-2 isn't even a MAJORITY. :@ 16:22 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Don't bother, Heather; just let the pig come. 16:22 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Besides, it works in our favor. If Chef tries to attack us, we can just shove Duncan in the way. :3 16:22 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: *Gulp* 16:22 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Geoff, Justin, and Lindsay walking through an empty dark hallway* 16:22 <+Lindsay|> Geoff...this place is scaring me. D: 16:23 <+Geoff|> Aw man, me too. 16:23 <+Geoff|> Do you, uh... want my shirt or something? :| 16:23 <+Lindsay|> Why would I want your shirt? :s 16:23 <+Geoff|> It's kind of cold in here, okay?! :@ 16:23 <@ChefHatchet> *maniacal snickering fills the room* 16:24 <+Lindsay|> Sssssssh, wait! Do you hear that? 16:24 <+Lindsay|> It sounds like Chef. 16:24 <+Geoff|> No way. You can smell Chef from a mile away, dude. xD 16:24 <+Geoff|> His stank is like this weird mixture of chicken stroganoff and sour cream. 16:24 * ChefHatchet pops up behind Geoff and Lindsay holding a plastic knife. 16:25 <@ChefHatchet> GRRRRRRRRR. :@ 16:25 <+Geoff|> O_O 16:25 <@ChefHatchet> That's BEEF stroganoff, YA IGNORANT FOOL! 16:25 <+Geoff|> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 16:25 <+Lindsay|> *screams* 16:26 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Alejandro and Bridgette standing outside of a large wooden door* 16:26 <+Bridgette> So, why did you bring us here exactly? 16:26 <+Alejandro|> Oh, no reason. 16:26 <+Alejandro|> I just figured this would be a good place to hide. ;) 16:26 * Alejandro| opens the door to reveal a dining hall, featuring a large table with a candle-lit dinner and a huge turkey resting on top of it. 16:27 <+Bridgette> *Steps inside and gasps* 16:27 <+Bridgette> Oh...Alejandro. Did you do all this for me? 16:27 <+Bridgette> It's beautiful. 16:27 * Alejandro| runs over to the table and pulls out Bridgette's chair for her. 16:27 <+Alejandro|> :) 16:28 <+Bridgette> (Conf.) I know I just broke up with Tyler but...Alejandro's...perfect. He's a gentleman and he's considerate and kind-Oh, what am I saying? I still love Tyler! 16:28 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Sierra and Tyler on a large spiral staircase* 16:28 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Awwwww, the color of the walls are gray! 16:28 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Just like the color of your bathroom tiles. ;) 16:28 <+Tyler|> What?! 16:29 <+Tyler|> Sierra, how do you... know... what my bathroom tiles look like? 16:29 <@Chris|Sierra> S: It's not like I paid one of your old football coaches to sneak inside your house and take pictures of the place if that's what you think. xD 16:29 <+Tyler|> :| 16:29 <+Tyler|> Mind repeating that one more time? 16:29 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Oh, forget it! It's not important right now... so tell me why you're so upset, sweet pea. :3 16:30 <+Tyler|> Aw man... I'm just not in a good place at the moment. I've been thinking about Bridgette a lot. 16:30 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Oh... HER. >.> 16:30 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Has she hurt you? D: 16:30 <@Chris|Sierra> S: My poor baby. 16:30 <+Tyler|> No... I broke up with her, but... 16:31 <+Tyler|> I'm starting to really miss her... :( 16:31 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *grabs Tyler and hugs him so tightly that she begins to suffocate him* 16:31 <+Tyler|> O_O 16:31 <@Chris|Sierra> S: She caused this. :@ 16:31 <@Chris|Sierra> S: It's her fault. >:( 16:32 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I'll END HER. 16:32 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *lets go and starts laughing crazily* :3 16:32 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, and Heather entering a dimly-lit torture chamber* 16:32 <@Heather13> Well, that's just perfect. 16:32 <@Heather13> Thanks for leading us HERE, Duncan. 16:32 <@Heather13> Now when Chef catches us, he can TORTURE us too! 16:33 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Oh, I KNEW we should've gone my way. :@ 16:33 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Guys, obviously none of this stuff works. It hasn't been used in ages. 16:33 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Hey, it'd be fun to see, am I right? 16:33 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Who wants to volunteer? 16:33 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Definitely! 16:33 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I mean. :| 16:34 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Grow up, Duncan, you're so immature. :@ 16:34 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: *Rolls eyes* 16:34 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: I nominate Heather. 16:34 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Ditto there. 16:34 <@Heather13> What?! :@ 16:34 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I third that. 16:35 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: As much as I'd like Gwen to go, seeing Heather on the rack would be just as much fun. :3 16:35 <@Heather13> Yeah, right. I am NOT getting on that stretcher thingie. 16:35 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Heather chained onto the rack* 16:35 <@Heather13> Hey, let me out! 16:35 <@Heather13> This is SO not funny. 16:35 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: *Laughs* 16:36 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Then why am I laughing? 16:36 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *pushes the roller forward* 16:36 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Oops... sorry! ;) 16:36 <@Heather13> OW!!! 16:36 <@Heather13> ***** ************! YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS! I- 16:36 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *giggles* 16:37 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: It IS pretty entertaining. ;) 16:37 * ChefHatchet kicks open the door to the torture chamber. 16:37 <@ChefHatchet> SO IS THIS. :@ 16:37 * ChefHatchet throws a knife at Gwen. 16:37 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: :o 16:37 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *ducks and watches in horror as the knife stabs the wall behind her* 16:38 <@ChefHatchet> YOU'RE NEXT, CHUMS. :@ 16:38 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Gwen, run! *pushes Gwen into Courtney* 16:38 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: OW! 16:38 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *grabs Courtney by the hand and runs out with her* 16:38 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: SAVE YOURSELVES! :s 16:38 <@Heather13> HELLO?! 16:39 <@Heather13> What about MY safety? UGH! :@ 16:39 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Alejandro and Bridgette standing by each other in the dining hall* 16:39 <+Bridgette> *Rubs stomach* Mmm, that was yummy. Thank you Alejandro. :) 16:39 <+Alejandro|> Oh, it was nothing. 16:39 <+Alejandro|> My great-aunt Maria is a professional chef. 16:39 <+Alejandro|> But what I really want to talk about is YOU. 16:40 <+Alejandro|> Tyler left you for Sierra. And if we can find a way to get back at them, Team Amazon will be down two valuable players. ;) 16:40 <+Bridgette> Huh? What do you mean...I can't eliminate poor Tyler! 16:40 <+Bridgette> Or Sierra! What kind of person are you to even suggest that? 16:40 <+Alejandro|> But my fair Bridgette! 16:40 <+Bridgette> No. I won't do it. 16:40 * Alejandro| growls. 16:41 <+Alejandro|> Then you're entirely useless to me. 16:41 * ChefHatchet kicks open the door to the dining hall and growls. 16:41 <@ChefHatchet> DINNER'S OVER, SUCKERS. 16:41 <+Alejandro|> Hmmm. 16:41 <+Alejandro|> Okay! 16:41 * Alejandro| shoves Bridgette in front of Chef. 16:42 <+Bridgette> What the- 16:42 <+Bridgette> :o 16:42 * Alejandro| runs off cackling. 16:42 <+Alejandro|> Farewell, Bridgette! 16:42 <@ChefHatchet> *grabs Bridgette* >:D 16:42 <+Bridgette> *Screams* 16:43 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Courtney and Gwen running through the halls* 16:43 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Come on, Gwen, keep up! 16:43 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Wow! 16:43 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: I can't believe you just helped me, Courtney! You're really not that bad after all. 16:43 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Of course. You know, maybe after this we could put aside our differences and just be FRIENDS. ;) 16:43 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: (conf) Friends? Yeah, right! *snicker* The entire time, I was purposely heading in Chef's direction. The only reason I saved her is so it wouldn't look obvious that I was trying to lose. Heather's got NOTHING on me. ;) 16:44 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *runs into another hallway and sees Chef cornering Cody, DJ, and Leshawna* 16:44 <+DJ||> MOMMA NO! 16:44 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Ahhhhhhhhh! :( 16:44 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *gasps loudly* Oh, NO! It's CHEF! 16:44 * ChefHatchet turns around. 16:45 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Courtney, run! 16:45 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Oh, I can't. :( 16:45 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: He's got me! 16:45 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *falls into Chef* 16:45 <@ChefHatchet> ... 16:46 <@ChefHatchet> Seriously? I didn't even try that time. :@ 16:46 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Ugh! You PURPOSELY lost AGAIN? @Courtney 16:46 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: No, I didn't! 16:46 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I can't help it. I guess I'm just bad with directions. :D 16:46 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *grunt* Whatever. >.> 16:47 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: So, does this mean we're still in or? 16:47 * ChefHatchet turns around and throws a knife at Leshawna, which grazes past her and hits the wall behind her. 16:47 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: ... 16:47 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Just checking. :| 16:47 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Chris standing by the other contestants, bruised and beaten up* 16:48 * Heather13 puts powder on her black eye. 16:48 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *glares at Gwen* 16:48 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Alright, well. It's been three hours and the only remaining survivors for this challenge seem to be Alejandro... 16:48 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... and Global Drama's hottest couple, Sierra and Tyler. 16:48 <+Tyler|> We're not a couple! :@ 16:49 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Fine, whatever. 16:49 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Anyway, even though virtually all of you sucked MAJORLY today, Team Victory appears to have sucked the most. 16:49 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Which means... Team Amazon are our winners, and the not-so-victorious Victories are going BACK to elimination! :3 16:49 <@Heather13> Yeah! 16:49 <+Tyler|> NICE. ^_^ 16:50 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Alright. :D 16:50 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Grrrrrrrr. :@ 16:50 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Bridgette! What happened!? 16:50 <+Bridgette> But...I didn't... 16:50 <+Bridgette> It was Alejandro's fault...I... 16:51 <+Alejandro|> Me? 16:51 <+Alejandro|> Bridgette, surely you can't blame me for abandoning you. 16:51 <+Alejandro|> Not after what you told me about... your feelings for Cody. :s 16:51 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Her WHAT for WHO now?! 16:51 <+Bridgette> What...But..But. 16:52 <+Alejandro|> I'm sorry, Leshawna, it's true. 16:52 <+Alejandro|> Bridgette and Cody established their affair many weeks ago, while she was still dating Tyler. 16:52 <+Alejandro|> I was so offended by her behavior that I had no choice but to leave... if there's one thing I can't stand, it's a liar. :s 16:52 <+Bridgette> *Tears forming* That's not true, I didn't say anything about that! 16:52 <+Bridgette> Leshawna...You trust me...Don't you? 16:53 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: ... 16:53 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: I don't know what to believe. >~> 16:53 <+Bridgette> *Gasps* :o 16:53 <+Bridgette> But... 16:53 <+Tyler|> (conf) Whether Bridgette really did cheat on me or not, it still hurts to be broken up. But just like my coach used to tell me, I gotta play through the pain. I just can't believe she'd be capable of something like that. :( 16:54 <@Chris|Sierra> -- BARF BAG CEREMONY -- 16:54 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Well, Team Victory, once again it looks like you're facing elimination. 16:54 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Please cast your votes in the restroom confessional. 16:54 <@Duncan|Leshawna> Conf: L: Hmmmmmm. *Stamps vote* 16:54 <+Bridgette> (Conf.) *Votes* I know this isn't the smartest thing to do...But if no one trusts me anymore...I'm no use on this team. 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> S: (CONF) *stamps Bridgette's passport even though she is on the Amazons* HMPH. :@ 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Annnnnnnddddddd barf bags go to... 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: DJ and Leshawna! 16:55 <+DJ||> *catches barf bag* Momma would be proud! :) 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Welp. 16:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Only bag left, lovebirds. Tonight, the vote was unanimous. 16:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: With 4 votes to nothing, the contestant going home tonight is... 16:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... BRIDGETTE!!! Sorry, Bridge, but you're done like dinner. xD 16:56 <+Bridgette> Well, I expected this. *Sigh* 16:56 <+Bridgette> *Gets up* Be careful you guys. Alejandro is evil, don't trust him! 16:57 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Yeah, right. That little angel wouldn't hurt a fly. :3 16:57 <+DJ||> I'm sorry Bridgette. :'( 16:57 <+Bridgette> It's fine guys. Fight on and be victorious. *Weakly smiles and walks to the plane door* 16:57 * Alejandro| is seen hiding behind the tiki statue. 16:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Make sure to take your parachute! :3 16:58 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *tosses Bridgette her parachute* 16:58 * Alejandro| appears behind the statue and blows a kiss to Bridgette. 16:58 <+Bridgette> YOU! 16:58 * Alejandro| pushes her out of the plane and hides behind the statue again. 16:58 <+Bridgette> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Falls* 16:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And that's it for this episode of our global season! 16:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Team Amazon's down to five, Team Chris has been left with five, and Team Victory? 16:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: They're at a measly THREE. Will they be able to pull themselves together before our next challenge? 16:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Find out next week, right here on... 16:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: GLOBAL! DRAMA!!! :D 17:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- END -- L L L